vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Yumil / Tia
Summary The protagonist and player character of Avalon Code. Yumil (ユミル, Yumiru) or Tia ' (ティア, Tia) has been assigned the task of recording everything around him/her in the Book of Prophecy, becoming its new Chosen One in title. As such, he/she becomes gifted with the ability to read ancient runes; see and interact with Metalize (Recipe) Tablets, ghosts, and the Book Spirits; use any armament or equipment produced from the Book; and change the makeup of anyone or anything recorded in the Book. At one point in the game, he/she is given the choice to align with one of four legendary Weapon Schools. Although Yumil/Tia begins the game under the protective wing of fellow slum-dwelling pickpocket Rex and is seen to correspond frequently with the sickly townsgirl Fana, his/her past—including reference to any family members deceased or living—is largely left unelaborated. However, it can be assumed that he/she continues to live on with the Spirits in a home in the New World. Powers and Stats 'Tier: Low 2-C with Book of Prophecy or Creation Genesis (Sword) Name: Yumil (male), Tia (female) Origin: Avalon Code Gender: Male or Female (depending on which gender you pick) Age: Either 14 or 15 Classification: Human/Kaleilan/Chosen One Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, stamina, endurance, reflexes/reactions, mana (Magic), plana (Ki/Chi) manipulation (increases his/her power, sense other people and being able to release huge blasts of plana), master of hand-to-hand combat, via Book of Prophecy: he/she can create and alter aspects of reality, alchemy, Precognition, Teleportation (only places he's/she's been to before), can perceive and communicate with spirits/ghosts, can summon 4 elemental guardian spirits (fire, forest, ice and lightning), make anything/anyone weaker or stronger via Codes, gain knowledge of any objects/person's past, present and future, master of any weapon Attack Potency: Universe level+ with Book of Prophecy or Creation Genesis (Sword) (Yumil's/Tia's most powerful sword type weapon, as well as the key to the new world. This sword uses the power of creation itself to obliterate all that stands before it) Speed: Supersonic+ movement speed (He/she is fast enough to block and dodge bullets), Hypersonic+ reactions (Has even dodged supercharged bolts of lightning in one of his/her battles), nearly double the movement speed with Wings (They don't grant flight unfortunately) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (He/she is able to effortlessly push objects such as large boulders with ease) Striking Strength: Class GJ+, possibly higher with Headband Durability: Island level (He's/she's durable enough to tank hits from dragons that contain the power of the spirits of the Book of Prophecy meaning they can attack with power comparable to that of volcanoes, lightning bolts and etc) Stamina: Vastly superhuman (He/she frequently crosses a desert that would kill any ill-prepared person within two days. It should also be noted that he/she has an enormous threshold for pain, and was able to fight with the previous owner of the book, Kullervo {a giant demon}, who could cause so much damage and chaos that he could trigger the end of the world) Range: Standard melee range with HtH, extended melee range with swords, hammer and energy blasts, multiple kilometers with ranged weapons, likely universal with Book of Prophecy Standard Equipment: Book of Prophecy, Creation Genesis (Sword), various of different weapons, armor, accessories and items scanned in his book: Stone Tusk (Rapier), Laevateinn (Broadsword), Mantis Blade (Katana), Aegis (Shield), Golden Gun, Shadow Throwing Star (Shuriken), Forest Hammer, Kaleila Bomb, Headband, Wings, Potion (also remove curses), BBQ Meat (heals nearly all damage done to Yumil/Tia) Intelligence: Above average, skilled tactical combatant. Weaknesses: Is left vulnerable after using Hurricane Blade and Flying Hammer. Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Book of Prophecy:' An ancient tome that only appears when the world is so corrupt that the only way to restore it is to wipe out the current world and make a new one. When it appears, a chosen one is selected to use the book and scan things from the current world so that they can be used to build the new one. Only the chosen one and special individuals can see the book, it's pages and the spirits that are attached to it. This is pretty much the only thing Yumil/Tia carries with him/her besides the clothes on his/her back. It has the ability to Code Scan objects (which is the act of stopping time and using the book to scan an record the existence of an object or person). Yumil/Tia has hundreds of pages filled with Everything you can imagine; Weapons, armor, food, flowers, monsters, people, animals, cutlery and detailed maps of places he's/she's been. Yumil/Tia can pull any of these things out of the book by using a bit of his/her mana meaning he/she has instant access to pretty much everything in creation so long as he/she has it scanned. The book also allows Yumil/Tia to teleport to any place he's/she's ever been to, alter the existence of any specific thing he's/she's scanned and keeps a full record of Yumil's/Tia's profile (covering everything from stats and history to date and time as well as his combat proficiency in any specific fighting style). The book also provides a full history of everything it has scanned, which covers the past, present and future meaning Yumil/Tia knows what's going to happen to someone decades before they do, Yumil/Tia is also able to see future visions in addition to this. It automatically makes Yumil a master of any weapon he scans (he was able to best his former swordmaster in a one-on-one swordmatch within two hours of owning the book and still improved considerably after that). There are still other things it can do, but all of the main things have been covered. '-Codes:' Codes are essentially what make up reality. They dictate every possible quality that something or someone can have. For example, if you scan an a sick, dying dog, it would have ILL codes. If you take these codes off you can make the dog healthy and save it's life. Changing codes can sometimes alter the future of something or you can give it entirely new propeties i.e. placing ROCK and FIRE codes on the same dog will give the dog enhanced durability and the ability to use fire enhanced attacks. While most codes can be altered at will, in rare instances, others are permanently attached to people and objects and will require the application of specific codes to be removed. -Hurricane Blade: A sword skill that Yumil/Tia learned after defeating the master of the Eastern Sword School. After focusing energy into the sword, Yumil/Tia spins at high speed shredding whatever comes to close. When using Broadswords, the range of the attack is twice as large. -Judgement Link: A skill that almost everyone in the country of Kaleila can perform. Yumil/Tia became the champion at this. A Judgement Link is when someone launches a monster into the air then continuously volleys them until they burst (I still don't know what makes the monsters burst into confetti's). Yumil/Tia is an absolute beast when it comes to this. Yumil/Tia can launch monsters anywhere from a few feet high to almost past other planets. He/she is also capable of altering the form of the monster as they fall using some odd magic. They can disperse into the air as rain, float down gently as a leaf, come crashing down as a meteor or as a flash of light. Yumil/Tia can choose to volley them again after this, but they will usually die after this point. -Flying Hammer: Yumil/Tia focuses energy into a hammer, mace or battle axe type weapon and flies forward. This can be used for travel over great distances or doing serious damage to anything he/she crashes into. -Haochy School Special Technique: Yumil/Tia charges up a bomb with so much energy that it can create building sized explosions. Bombs are already devastating power-wise, but they just become scary when fully charged. -Projectile School Secret Technique: Yumil/Tia can charge projectiles such as throwing weapons, bullets and crossbow bolts with a mystical energy. The energy envelops the projectile and takes the shape of a bird, which then relentlessly chase down their target with boosted attack power. -Fist Fighting: A style of fighting that Yumil/Tia mastered when he/she lost possession of the Book of Prophecy. Yumil/Tia manipulates plana (mana is for magic, plana is for martial arts) to increase the power of his/her punches and kicks. He/she also releases huge blasts of plana with every strike that deal multiple hits, but they get weaker with every successful strike. To restore plana, all he/she has to do is not use it for a few seconds so it can replenish itself. Gallery Book of Prophecy.jpg|Book of Prophecy Creation Genesis.jpg|Creation Genesis Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Avalon Code Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Chi Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Teenagers Category:Tier 2